The 61st Hunger Games SYOT
by DanyChavezCaflin
Summary: After more than 6 decades of brutal battles to the death the public is getting tense. They expect nearly everything thrown at the tributes; mutations, natural disasters, diseases, etc… The Capitol and the tributes see everything headed towards them, so we are going to take that privilege away. YOU'LL NEVER SEE WHAT'S COMING.
1. Welcome SYOT Questions

The 61st Hunger Games SYOT

After more than 6 decades of brutal battles to the death the public is getting tense. They expect nearly everything thrown at the tributes; mutations, natural disasters, diseases, etc… The Capitol and the tributes see everything headed towards them, so we are going to take that privilege away.

-Skene Edenthaw (Head Game Maker)

Become a Tribute in the Annual 61st Hunger Games

Submit your tributes now!

FULL NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT:

FAMILY:

APPEARANCE:

HISTORY:

FELLINGS TOWARD CAPITOL:

FEELINGS TOWARD GAMES:

REAPED OR VOLUNTEERED:

ALIANCE?:

RELATIONSHIP?:

REAPING OUTFIT:

CHARIOT OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW STRATEGY:

GAME STRATEGY:

STRENGHS:

WEAKNESSES:

BLOODBATH:

TOKEN:

That's it! Submit tributes for 1 point and bloodbath for 2 points

Q1) Name of prim's goat

Q2) What happened during the second quarter quell?

EACH WORTH 1 POINT

The more points the better the chance of being THE VICTOR

Hugs and kisses

Dany xoxoxoxo


	2. District 1 Reapings

**CATLIN'S POV**

I stood in my cold marble floor nearly tiptoed to be able to see my reflection in the mirror. I pushed my straight blond hair away from my face to reveal my green eyes that beamed with excitement.

"I volunteer!" I yelled, "I volunteer as a tribute". "I volunteer for district 1". I kept on practicing how I would announce my participating in the games. I imagined myself walking up the steps to the Justice building and getting onto the train for a short ride to the Cap-.

"CATLIN!" my mom said in a booming voice snapping me back into reality.

"IF YOU WANT TO WIN THE GAMES YOU HAVE TO ATTEND THE REAPING". After glancing at myself one last time I hurried down the staircase.

"Oh Jason doesn't our little warrior look beautiful?" My mother said with a voice nearly cracking at the end whilst shuffling with my silky blue dress. I rolled my eyes.

"She sure does Alys". That's what my dad called my mom whose full name was Alyssa.

"Ready Hun'?" he asked with a sincere voice that had a hint of concern. After all I was the oldest child, so I was the first to volunteer.

"Ready as I'll ever be Dad, where's Ally?"

"She's still asleep but all of us will be waiting at the Justice Building." Of course this wasn't odd since she was two years younger that I was therefore not eligible to compete.

"Ok guys… Love you I'll see you later!" I yelled as I ran from the living room out the door.

**PERRY'S POV**

"Wake up kid!" said a cold voice after ripping back the curtains.

"Few..more..minutes…" I replied half asleep since the sun was only starting to seep in through my bedroom window.

"I said get UP! Don't disrespect your father Peridot!" He snapped before knocking the wind out of me with a strong kick. In less than a second I was on my feet grabbing his collar and hissed back.

"You are not my father nor are you Garnett's, so I don't see why I should respect an ass like you."

"Careful now Perry we wouldn't want to drag your little brother in the middle of this now would we." I grimaced and reluctantly let go before sliding into the shower. Why did my mom have to marry someone like _that_? Had it been only two years ago that we had been a happy family with my dad living in the richest part of district 1? It seemed like a lifetime ago. I groaned as the hot water seeped into a cut that ran across my shoulder blade no thanks to the dear stepdad. I didn't deserve this nor did Garnett; I mean he's just a kid! 12 for God's sakes and already having to suffer and put up with this torture. Then I remembered today was the reaping so after gently scrubbing myself I put on a clean silver shirt and black pants and stormed out the door not bothering to say goodbye to my mother.

**CATLIN'S POV**

I was rushing with excitement; jumping up and down murmuring things so much that more than one person asked if I was ok. But I didn't pay attention and my unease only grew as Hephaestia Tavistock, our district's escort, came up to the stage and played a video about the tragic history of the dark days and the Hunger Games forming from this. I barley paid attention through as I cleared my throat not peeling my eyes away from the shimmering tribute ball. I heard her say something but could barely make in out as I clenched my fists. Finally I saw her violet hand reach into the bowl and pulled out a name.

"This year the girl tribute from district one will be…" she said in a sly voice with the capitol's accent. "Me" I thought before yelling

"I volunteer as District 1's tribute!" All eyes were on me. Some compassion, some envy and some with a ruthless expression that made me think they wouldn't mind seeing me killed.

**PERRY'S POV**

I gasped as I watched as an innocent little girl that couldn't have been more than Garnett's age. I could have sworn she was much older by the strength and confidence behind her voice apart from the obvious fact that she came from the 12 year olds' section. I watched as I observed her emerge from the crowd of her cheering friends. At first I could only see a little blue dress but as she climbed onto the stage I noticed she had long blond hair that reflected the sun's rays and eyes as green as moss. Hephaestia Tavistock, our district's escort, asked her what her name was and she replied in a bubbly voice that her name was Catlin Mae Books. It was only then that I realized what my salvation, as one would call it, was. The Hunger Games.

Yes it was perfect, why had I not thought of this before. After all I had trained for it when I was younger. First of all I would never have to come home again regardless what the outcome was. If I won I would live in the Victor's Village with Garnett with endless money to spend. And we would wake up every day without my mother whose good intentions have blindly caused her to marry that scum of a man Zircon who's only goal in life is to hurt us and waste away my father's money.

I breathed slowly and steadily as I knew what was going to happen in the next few seconds would affect my life as well as my brother's. Hephaestia drew out a slip of paper and said

"District 1's next tribute is Deah-" But before she could finish I cut her off

"Me…I volunteer"

**CATLIN'S POV**

I looked over to where the voice came from, the 16 year old section, and saw a stout tall boy with eyes that mirrored mine and jet black hair. I hadn't seen him in training, not recently anyways. I think I remembered him from a few years ago. He introduced himself as Peridot Tonkin. When he gave his sly grin towards the audience I was convinced it was him. He had barely changed except for the scar running from his left eyebrow down about three inches. He caught me staring and gave a smirk but behind that sarcastic crowd pleasing mask was something else…pain.

**PERRY'S POV**

During an emotional reunion with Garnett I promised that I would win for us, that we would have a better happier life together. And if I didn't come back that he would go live with Emmer my best friend. I just told my mom that she had to try to stop what my Stepdad did to him or to let him go. I just glared at Zircon who smiled sarcastically back. I tried to make our goodbyes as moderate as possible and as soon as I was out that door tears filled my eyes. I quickly wiped them when Hephaestia and Catlin came. After a short car ride to the train station I grinned for the cameras. I took Catlin's hand as we stepped onto the train.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

Ok so I still need more tributes

Boys:

D3 D4 D5 D6 D9 D10 and D12

Girls:

D3

Remember tributes 1 point bloodbaths 2

The more points you have the better chances of winning.

Submit as many as you want!

Hugs and Kisses

Dany

Q1) how many victors did D12 have

Q2) what's finnick's lover's name?


	3. District 7 Reapings

**MYLES'S POV**

I was plunging into the unknown. Mindlessly hurtling through what I thought were woods. However before I could make out my surroundings the flames encasing me, wrapping around me like snakes. I panted and struggled to get a breath of fresh air with no success. I thrashed and kicked but that led me nowhere for I was still trapped in the fire's grasp. I drew in a smoky breath to let out a scream but before I could another scream opened my eyes.

"Myles wake up. Me and mom made breakfast," yelled a young voice from downstairs. I groaned as I pulled off the sweaty messed up blankets.

"Coming Sydney" I replied back with annoyance in my voice. "Just let me get ready". I dragged myself to our bath room and looked at the mirror. My dark red hair looked almost black from the sweat from my dream about the fire. This wasn't the first time it had happened though, the dream, they had been going on and off since my father died a few years ago. He worked in District 7's fire squad and well, you get the gist. I stripped out of my bare underclothes and dipped into the lukewarm water. After drying off I put on black pants and a white shirt. I came downstairs and had a bowl of berries, nuts and yogurt.

"Myles put something warmer on" My mom said with the classic mothering voice that made me feel like I was still a toddler.

"Really Mom..." I asked. She glared at me whilst buttoning my sister's dress. "Urgh fine Roselyn" I grabbed a slightly small a green and blue argyle sweater put it on and headed out the door.

**LANTANA'S POV**

I woke up to soft breathing next to me. I shuffled around the bed only to hear a soft harmless moan in my ear. I finally opened my eyes as a delicate golden light swept into the old room. Myka was sound asleep on the floor on top of white sheets and feather soft pillows, and Ari was on the opposite end on what seemed to be a small couch. Everything and everyone seemed so peaceful now drenched in the marigold hue so different from what happened yesterday. Disregarding yesterday's events I flipped around as softly as could and caressed his face.

"Daniel wake up" I said in a silky voice as he was most defiantly NOT a morning person. He only murmured something in response. I leaned in close to his face until I was only a mere inch away. I looked at his sleeping face, so calm and serene, and the whole world seemed perfect even though today was Reaping Day. I leaned in and placed my lips on his. He kissed me back with more intensity which I returned as well. Before I knew it he was on top of me and we were gasping in-between breaths.

"Seriously guys?" Someone asked interrupting our mini make-out session. "Just go get a room" said a voice from the other end of the bed.

"We did. By the way why are you in our room Myka?" Daniel asked before tenderly kissing me one last time and getting up from the bed. He turned and faced me "That was a very nice way to wake me up" he said with a sly grin.

"Well I'm glad I pleased you" I replied stupidly imitating his voice "anyways we should start getting ready the Reaping's soon". All the grins on their faces vanished as they remembered how many times we put our names in the bowls. I washed my face and put on a beautiful white dress that made me look years older and sophisticated, so much different from the messed up seventeen year old I am now. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and walked out to where everyone had already dress in our newly, erm, "bought" clothes. I took Daniel's had in my own and an apple in the other as we headed out the door of the old abandoned house.

**MYLES'S POV**

I was sitting in a room in the Justice Building on a hard and cold velveteen couch that was as red as blood with fluffy golden pillows that seemed to capture the sun's rays. I was panting slightly as I glanced over to colorful paintings of people laughing and dancing in the moonlight. I turned my attention back to the problem at hand. God, everything had happened so fast that I barely had time to register it all. Ok I got to the Reaping…

Ostro Fairbain, my district escort, came out played the video then he went to reap the girls. He reached into one of the dreadful glass bowls and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"This year's female tribute is… Lantana Nyx" I heard a small shriek and sobbing. I spun around expecting to see the crying girl walk to the stand however it wasn't her. It was the girl she was clinging to that was reaped. I studied her; her face completely white as if she'd just seen a ghost (or knew that she might be a ghost pretty soon). I heard another girl yell her name but from a different section, probably her sister or friend. Then she looked at me, no, through me to someone else and I noticed a boy making his way towards her with tearful eyes full of fear. She mouthed _I love you_ and unlike him walked up to the stage with a blank face, her long brown hair flowing behind her hitting her small white dress. She walked the steps up the justice building and took her place next to the alien-like escort. She glanced at the two girls and the boy with loving green grey eyes but her face hardened as the escort spoke up again.

**LANTANA'S POV**

I sat alone in too-soft-for-comfort couch in a royal blue color that I had only seen in few fabrics that I had um, acquired. My eyes watered as a cold breeze blew in from the open window but that wasn't why I was sobbing. I was reaped and even though I had picked up a few things here and there were some kids have been training their whole lives for this. I know I might never see Myka or Abi again. They were my best friends. And I know I might never see Daniel again. The thought of this made me ache, how was I supposed to live without him? That's the thing I wouldn't, I probably won't, and I'll never see his beautiful face again, or wake up with him by my side or feel like I was being electrocuted every time my lips touched his. I sobbed more at the thought so I pushed it out and wiped my tears and thought about my district partner. What a retard. Didn't he know that he basically threw his life out the door when he said those two words? When Ostro, our escort, reaped the boys he chose a young boy, no more than twelve or thirteen. He, unlike me, began crying and looking for his family members by the time he was going up the steps a weak voice said

"I volunteer". Some people looked at him. He lifted his blue green eyes and met Ostro's cat-like gaze. He repeated in strong voice "I volunteer for him", and he introduced himself as Myles Ortango. I was deep in thought but snapped back when there was a soft knock and Daniel whispered my name.

**Ok that's all for today I will update every other day because I'm moving tomorrow to Mexico City. Urgh sooo nervous anyways I still need the following boys and if you want the odds to be in Your favor submit!**

**D3 D4 D5 D6 D9 D10 and D12**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Q1)****What is the color of Buttercup?**

**Q2)**** What does Effie think compressed coal turns into?**

**Ok wish me luck for tomorrow**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Dany **


	4. District 2 Reapings

**KATLYNN'S POV**

I was walking. I was walking through a field of posies with a long white gown and my brown hair behind me. I didn't seem to be going anywhere or coming from anywhere but I knew where I was heading, away. I was alone leaving everyone behind. Then suddenly there was a boy. Tall but I couldn't make out his features. He took my hand and slowly looked around, I did too. There were 22 people surrounding us, no not people, kids and teenagers all looking at us with a deathly look. They began to get closer and just as they were less than two feet away something shattered. Not in my dream but in reality. My eyes fluttered open and I groaned as I pulled of my wool blankets and walked downstairs. I peered over the window and saw that the sun was only beginning to peer over the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of blue, pink and orange hues. I looked the other was to see something I was surprised to see, my dad.

"Well thenn helloo theree Katlynn….how's my little girl doing?" he said in a slurring voice reassuring my guess that he was drunk. "Did you know that a umm what's it called, a skunk really does not like being hit…." That explained the horrible odor coming from him.

"Yes dad I did know." I replied bitterly "I fact I was thinking of that when I had to go buy food this week, and last and last. By the way how IS the weather you've been out all night the past three days."

"Don't talk to me that way young lady or els-" He turned with a green face and tried to get to the sink but didn't make it there in time and puked all over our glass counter.

"Asshole" I said under my breath but he heard. He spun around splattering vomit on the floor as well.

"What did you say" he said harshly gripping the empty liquor bottle.

"Nothing dad" I said in a sarcastic voice that was filled with hatred. He threw the bottle at my feet which were protected by my warm fur boots.

"Yeah I hope so…" He sat down on a counter top chair before passing out cold. I looked over the kitchen and saw a half open painted wooden door that led to the worst room in my house because someone was there, my mom. My mom was more like a phantom of my past because now she only sits in the living room that spends her time staring into emptiness. I actually used to care about her about her. Try to get her to see me, talk to me or even acknowledge that I was there but to no use. I actually find myself forgetting that she's there sometimes.

As light finally swept over the entire room I left behind my odorous father because I remembered what today was, what my dream was about, The Reaping for the Hunger Games

**BALTHAR'S POV**

I breathed in and out and dreamed a dreamless sleep, my mind flowing through space, all so calm and serene. Everything was so peaceful until I heard a metallic clatter from across the room. I ignored it and tried desperately to go back to sleep.

"Oh whoa Whoa WHOA!" A small body fell on top of me and a shield slammed onto on my face which sent a lot of pain to my forehead and eye.

"Alana what the hell get off," I yelled half asleep with one hand rubbing my forehead. She glared though it looked ridiculous on her childish face surrounded by mane-like hair. She got up, threw one of my practice knifes at the bathroom door and stormed out. "Ooh terrifying," I thought and buried myself in my feathery pillows and silk bedding. As I was beginning to drift off again I sat up sharply. Today was the day, today was the reaping. Oh my god, today was the day that I've been training all my life for. I exhaled slowly taking in what I already knew. After a moment of lying in my familiar and comfortable bed I got up. I stepped onto the cold marble floor that was darker that night itself embedded with pearls. I quickly realized I was one of the first to wake up, besides Alana of course, and decided to throw some knives before hopping into the shower.

**KATLYNN'S POV**

I brushed my hair out of my face and looked in the mirror. I had pulled out some eyeliner out of my mom's belonging and applied it on. The dark black lines made my icy green eyes pop out more. I fixed my dark green shirt and tucked it into my small white bell skirt. After glancing at myself one last time I went downstairs. I grabbed some fruit and turned around expecting to see my dad passed out on the floor however the front door was open so I guessed he was already at the bar, typical. I went out the door, looking at my mother one last time and shut the door.

By the time I got to our justice building the crowds were piling up. I could make out a few conversations mostly made up of who was going to volunteer. I signed in feeling bitter sweet about the situation. But then I realized why the bitter part? It's not like I had anything to go back to or miss while I was away so I guess it's only sweet. After all when I got back I would have fame and fortune and my hands not drunk and near-coma. I walked over to the 16 year old section and took deep breaths as the escort walked on stage.

**BALTHAR'S POV**

I got to the reaping after a filling breakfast. I went to the sing-in table and waited in line. Meanwhile I looked around the Justice Building and the other kids. I was busy looking around my section hoping to see any other potential volunteer.

"Step forward Please." The Peacekeeper remarked in an agitated voice that made me realize that she had asked me more than once. I stepped forward and reached my arm out. I slightly gasped as they zapped my finger with a needle and pushed it down on a piece of paper. After verifying my DNA she let me pass. I pushed my way through crowds of people buzzing with the latest gossip. I finally got to my section with the other 17 year olds as Nitya Rankine, district 2's escort came onstage.

"Hello everyone welcome to the 61st annual Hunger Game's Reapings!" she said in an all too cheerful voice that was followed by a roar of applause. "Now before we begin we have a special showing from the Capitol" the video began but I looked around not paying attention to it. Before I knew it she began talking again.

"Wasn't that just spectacular? Well now on with the Reapings, ladies first." Her hand swam through the strips of paper before pulling one out. She opened it slowly building suspense.

"And this year's female tribute is…"

**KATLYNN'S POV**

"I volunteer" I yelled in a strong voice. All eyes were on me as I walked to the stage.

"Well we have a volunteer and what might your name be?"

"Katlynn Marie Peters" Nitya glanced down at the strip of paper and chuckled and within a matter of seconds she was laughing furiously. I glared at her, my face turning red.

"What?" She composed herself.

"Well honey you were reaped" she showed me the paper and sure enough there was my name. Slightly embarrassed I forced a chuckle and smiled.

"I guess I was just meant to be in the Games, should we get on with the boys?" I asked trying to distract everyone from what had just happened.

"Oh of course," She said in that horribly bubbly voice "this year's _male_ tribute is.." she stuffed her hand inside the glass bowl and pulled it out as though it were on fire. She cleared her thought and was about to say the name when a boy from an older section announced his volunteering.

**BALTHAR'S POV**

After a somewhat embarrassing situation Nitya finally was about to reveal the male tribute before I broke her off.

"I volunteer as a tribute" I exclaimed and immediately walked onto the stage. Before she asked me I said "My name is Balthar Duncain". I studied Katlynn closer and realized that she was the girl I always saw still training by the time I had showered and was heading out. This girl was ruthless, especially with knives, I had even seen her take down more than one 18 year old. She looked at me with piercing green eyes and a slight smirk. She shook my hand as we turned to go into the Justice Building. When we were inside she leaned in and whispered

"It's really starting now Balthy boy" she said in a silky voice that made me melt and she turned to go into her room to say her goodbyes, her long wavy hair flowing behind her as she turned one last time and smiled sarcastically. Her smile was beautiful.

"STOP" I ordered myself "You are not falling in love with your district partner". Though I had a feeling it might have been a little too late.

**OK the end of the chapter **

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week but I just moved and am living in a hotel. Yay… Anyway I'll be updating every other day now but I still need all the male tributes I've mentioned before so if you want to ****BE THE VICTOR****send them to me. So review on how the chapter was and follow and fav the story.**

**HUGS AND KISSES**

** DANY**

**Q1) HOW OLD WAS FINNICK WHEN HE WAS CROWNED VICTOR?**

**Q2) WHO IS PLAYING FINNICK IN CATCHING FIRE?**

**I like finnick…**


End file.
